


Late Night Trouble

by NashMarquez



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashMarquez/pseuds/NashMarquez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol turns someone into a total different person. But would it change our dearest Lieutenant Caine? *One-Shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a little OOC if you can't picture Horatio as this guy.

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the room became beautiful." The man whispered seductively into her ear. She ignored him but he tried again. "And may I say that your dress is great. But it'll be greater on the floor, next to my bed, accelerating at 9.8m/s²." The woman turned immediately to him, looking offended. "Wow. Your eyes are like the Garden of Eden. Are you sure I'm not in Heaven yet?" He said with his blue eyes so dreamy and his voice so husky and seductive.

"Horatio?"

"Do I know you? If I do, why aren't you in my bed yet? I wouldn't possibly let a woman this beautiful go and not make love to her just the way she deserved it."

"Horatio. It's me Calleigh. I work with you. Horatio you've had too much. You're too drunk. Let's go home."

"How about me and you go back to my place and form a covalent bond? Then we measure the coefficient of static friction between me and you because in my bed, it's perpetual motion all night long." Calleigh pulled him out of the bar before he makes a fool of himself further and headed out to her hummer. She was going to send him back to his apartment. She quickly guided him into the passenger seat and strapped the seat belt then got to her seat and drove off. The journey was quiet. Horatio was in a daze. 'I wonder what happened to you Horatio. I've always thought you would seek in something else besides alcohol.' She thought.

"If you were oxygen, I would be an alkali metal so I could get in you and explode!" Horatio suddenly broke the silence and made her jump in her seat. Calleigh however, just ignored him. She knew he was really drunk at this moment and it was understandable that a drunken man would act like this. She thought it was cute; those science pick-up lines. Within a few minutes, they reached upon his house and Calleigh was really thankful for the fact that she had been given a set of keys in case of emergency. She didn't have to ask him or even worse, dig into his pockets for the keys.

"Let's get you inside Horatio." She wrapped her arm around his waist to support his weight and slowly brought him into the house. Her experience with her alcoholic father has made her very skilled in trying to handle a drunken man. It wasn't that much of a trouble getting him inside. He was fairly much lighter than her father. "Horatio which one is your room?" She asked.

"Why? Are we going to form a covalent bond? Or are we going to do some math?" He giggled and smiled so cheekily.

'Oh dear God. You're too drunk already. Yes those pick-up lines were cute but if you were sober, I think it would sound better and that would definitely turn me on.' She thought again. She decided to give the room on the left a try and she was right. It was his room. She was impressed by his room. It was neat and very clean; simple yet elegant. He had a king-sized bed, a plasma TV on the wall and the thing that impressed her the most was that he had a walk-in wardrobe. Calleigh helped him to his bed and he immediately threw himself on his bed without even taking off his shirt. Calleigh shook her head. 'Do I need to help him change?' She was debating with herself. In the end, she gave in and decided to get him changed. Surely that suit that he was wearing wasn't going to help him sleep better. She started off with his shoes then moved on to take off his jacket and hung it. She was really impressed with his wardrobe. It was very organized. All his designer suits were hung very neatly. 'Wow. You sure are very organized.' She took out a T-shirt for him and continued to take his dress shirt off.

"Ooohhh. We're doing math." He chuckled

'Oh dear God. Please help me.' Calleigh prayed and quickly took off his dress pants then tucked him in bed. She then went to the kitchen to look for some aspirin for Horatio might really be needing it the next morning. After, she left him in the room while she stayed in the living room to wait on him. She knew that he will definitely have a really bad hangover and he might need someone to take care of him the next morning. She took the couch and eventually falls asleep on it.

"Argh…" Horatio groaned the moment he woke up the next day. He was feeling the after-effect of yesterday's drinking. He looked around and realized that he was in his own room. His shirt was changed and he was in his boxers. "Oh damn. Remind me never to drink again." He said to himself. "And Caine, don't you even think of stepping into that place again. That's not for you, old man." He said to himself again. He then suddenly felt uneasy in his stomach and quickly jumped out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom. His head was pounding like crazy. He reached for the toilet and immediately threw up. 'This is the worst feeling ever.' He thought.

Downstairs, Calleigh was awaken by the sound of his throwing up. She cringed at the sound. She knew he would be feeling very dreadful, miserable and very hung-over. She quickly got up and rushed to his room to attend to him. "Horatio…" He took a quick look at the voice when suddenly he felt so nauseous and started throwing up all over again. "Oh handsome…" She went to him and rubbed his back gently to soothe him.

"Oh Calleigh. Remind me never to step in that hell hole again." He slurred.

"Let's get you back in and take some aspirin for your headache." Horatio nodded and Calleigh had to walk him to bed. Calleigh helped him into bed and gave him his aspirin and went back down to make him some chicken soup to ease his stomach.

"What happened yesterday Calleigh?" He asked the moment Calleigh entered the room with a bowl of chicken soup.

"Nothing happened. You just had too much to drink. How much did you drink Horatio?" He shrugged and tried to reach the deepest of his memory to try to remember what happened yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

"Anything for you?" The bartender asked the man who just settled down at the bar.

"Apple Martini." The man answered and the bartender nodded. He was dashingly charming with his Aqua Blue dress shirt which complemented his ocean blue eyes and his black jacket. His drink was set in front of him within minutes and his eyes roamed around to search for any particular person that would catch his attention. The place was not particularly loud. It was acceptable to his ears. As his eyes roamed around, he sees youngsters just dancing with full energy, forgetting about the world. This place wasn't usually his hang-out place but today, he needed to let go. He needed something different. As time passes by, he has already had 3 Apple Martinis and he was getting a little tipsy.

'Oh Caine you're so pathetic. You're too old for this.' He thought to himself and shook himself. Eventually he ordered 3 Tequila Shots and 10 Whiskey Shots for himself and gulped the glasses down within minutes. He could feel the burn in his throat but he didn't care. He needed to take himself away from everything that has been bothering him. He could feel himself being heated all over his body. He knew he was definitely drunk. Despite being a little drunk, he still managed to notice someone by his side. She had caught his attention with just one look. She was gorgeous and really sweet. She was his type of girl and he has definitely fallen for her beauty.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Oh my god Calleigh. Did I do anything stupid?"

"Horatio, you don't have anything to worry about. All I'm going to say is that, I would prefer you to be sober." She smiled at him. He tried raking up his brain. He wanted to make sure that he really didn't do anything stupid. He knew Calleigh would try to protect him but if he had hurt her, he wanted to know.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Horatio insisted on wanting to know the truth.

"No you didn't Horatio. But I loved that quirky side of you. How much did you drink?"

He smiled so shyly. "3 martinis, 3 tequila shot and 10 whiskey shots. I think. I don't know."

'Oh handsome. If only you knew what that smile does to me.' She thought. "Wow that is too much Horatio. What has been bothering you?"

"Nothing. I was just lonely. I needed some place to just let it go." He answered honestly.

"You do realize that I am here for you right? You can talk to me anytime you want to." Horatio nodded and he was looking very guilty.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't know you would be there."

"It's okay Horatio. Things like that happen sometimes. Everyone has their moments." She then stood up to bring the bowl back down since he was done eating. "By the way, your science pickup lines are really cute." Calleigh giggled then went out of the room. Horatio was left speechless.

"Oh god what have I done." He gasped.

"Horatio, I'm going to leave now. If you need anything else, just give me a call. There's still some soup left in the kitchen. And please don't ever go to the bars." She smiled.

"Wait." He called out as she was about to leave. "I just want to know what I said to you."

"Let's just put it this way. You were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing." Horatio frowned. "But Horatio, if you were sober, I would have allowed you to take me right there and then." She smiled and left his room giggling softly. Horatio was dumbstruck.

"Oh my god." He threw his head back onto the pillow. He was humiliated. "I must have made a fool of myself. Gee Caine. Good job. Now you'll never know whatever happened yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
